Awaken: The Lost Soul
by Midrash
Summary: A year after the defeat of Ultimecia, Seifer stumbles into an unexpected situation that wasn't meant for him, but that he will have to carry on. At least, he will accomplish his childhood love dream.
1. A New Day

Hi everybody! I began playing this game a few weeks ago. It's been years since I finished this game and I couldn't avoid feeling a wave of nostalgia. So I decide to write a story! Inspiration got into me when I had to visit the Galbadia Garden.

I was planning on using Zell for the unfortunate events and, of course, drag Squall in the middle of it. But then, a thought crossed my mind. "What would have happened if Seifer was the one with the problem?"

I couldn't stop laughing, so I had to write the story. Please, accompany Seifer in an unfortunate journey to fulfill his new destiny and discover his true love along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Day

Three pair of boots echoed through the deserted corridors of Balamb Garden. The team walked in a comfortable silence from the training area to the dorms. It was already past midnight and the team wanted to get their much needed sleep after a busy day. Between training and making sure every student followed the rules, the day passed in a blur.

At the front of the group walked none other than the leader, Seifer. His short golden hair was disheveled from the training. He had his deep green eyes staring at the floor and his face contoured in deep thought. Hyperion was dangling from his right hand.

A few steps behind him walked Raijin and Fujin. Both looked a little dirty, disheveled and spent; but happy with their performance and the results of their training. In a week, the three of them were going to participate in the final exams to become SEEDS.

It's been a year since sorceress Ultimecia was killed. Lots of things changed in Balamb Garden. Squall and his team were treated like celebrities and everyone wanted to be as powerful and successful as them. Seifer, on the other hand, received a lot of mistrustful stares.

It was a miracle that Squall decided to spare his life and accept him in Balamb Garden. Squall not only let him continue with his disciplinary committee; but also gave him the opportunity to participate in the exams to become a SEED. Seifer didn't know why Squall would do such a thing. But he did and now Seifer could change his life and be what he really wanted to be.

Seifer couldn't stop wondering how he ended with such disadvantage. His sworn nemesis was the top Commander and his evil lackeys were placed in strategic positions. He thought that Quistis was going to be an Instructor again, but it seems that Squall managed to change that. Now, she was in charge of the fellow Seeds.

What surprise him even more was that Squall thought that Zell, Selphie and Irvine were fit to be Instructors. He sincerely wished to know what possessed Squall to put Irvine as an Instructor. He only had a year as an instructor and there were many scandals involving him and several female students. There was no proof that shows it was true, but the rumors existed nonetheless.

He knew that deep inside, Squall was getting his sweet revenge. It was hard not to notice when Squall put Seifer and his crew under the wing of none other than his favorite instructor. Instructor Chickenwuss as Seifer secretly call him. Squall had been clear that he won't tolerate insubordination from his part and if Zell ever find out about this nickname, he was sure hell will break loose.

He clearly saw the irony of his predicament. The person he antagonized the most, since he was sure he never bullied him at all, now had his future in his hands. He could do anything he wanted with Seifer and Seifer himself couldn't do a thing about it.

Trying to protect what was left of his pride, Seifer tried many times to get into Instructor Chickenwuss' nerves. He couldn't begin a fight or disobey him, but he could say a few disrespectful words here and there. It didn't work even if he tried to be as blunt and direct as he could be. Zell knew too well who had the power between the two and that fact awake Seifer's anger and resentment.

One day his anger rose to the point that he actually manage to disobey Squall's rule and initiate a fist fight with his Instructor. That was the worst moment of judgment he had in all his life. The fight didn't last long and he ended in the infirmary with two broken ribs and a mild concussion. He didn't know when Chickenwuss got so fast and so strong. He would never engage a fight with the martial artist without Hyperion again.

At least Zell didn't tell Squall about his insubordination. Later on, he discovered that his training at the training center went wrong when a worried Rinoa entered in the room, fussed over him and told him the story later on. He still hated Rinoa, but he tried to be somewhat polite since she showed genuine concern for his well being.

At least everything was going to be over soon. He just needs to pass the exams. "Good night, Seifer." Raijin said as he wrote is code on the dorm access panel. His words were enough to bring Seifer into the present. "NIGHT!" Fujin said as she too wrote the code of her dorm. "Good night, guys." Seifer answered them as he also wrote his code and entered in his personal room.

Raijin and Fujin had to share their dorms with another fellow student. Squall gave Seifer a personal dorm, because he was sure that if he paired Seifer with someone else, there could be fights and terrible consequences.

Seifer bathed and got changed into more comfortable clothes. His head touched the pillows and he was fast asleep.

* * *

Well, that's enough for today. Feel free to review and comment. Now, I need to finish working in the next chapter of my AS story! See you next week! Let me know what you think and please let me know what pairings you would want to see.


	2. Terrifying News

Hi everybody! Here is another chapter! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! I am sorry I couldn't post this last week. I was in Bogota studying an intensive course.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

Last Chapter...

Raijin and Fujin had to share their dorms with another fellow student. Squall gave Seifer a personal dorm, because he was sure that if he paired Seifer with someone else, there could be fights and terrible consequences.

Seifer bathed and got changed into more comfortable clothes. His head touched the pillows and he was fast asleep.

* * *

Chapter 2: TERRIFYING NEWS

A hard repeatedly noise traveled from the dorms entrance to Seifer's dark but cozy bedroom. "Wake up Seifer, we have to get breakfast before classes, ya know!" A male voice shouted though the dorm's door.

"Five more minutes..." Seifer murmured within his sleep. He changed his sleeping position and cuddle his pillow. "We need to be in class on time, ya know! It's better if we don't get detention for lateness again." Raijin's voice was heard clearly even if there were two doors between them.

"Damn Chicken!" Seifer's body moved to sit on his bed. Deep green eyes were glaring with anger and pure hatred. A finger touched several buttons on his dorm's panel and seconds later, the dorm's door opened. Only Fujin knew his dorm's code, so he guessed that she was there as well.

Two pair of feet walked around his private dorm and stopped right in front of his bedroom door. "SEIFER" Fujin said as she knocked the door "BATH". Reacting instantly by the command, Seifer rose from the bed. "Give me five minutes" Seifer walked to his bathroom. It was an inside door besides the bedroom. "Wait for me in the living room." He said just before closing the door.

* * *

The cafeteria was quite crowded with a lot of students talking and eating their breakfast. Seifer and the pose couldn't stop feeling overwhelmed by the amount of possible enemies. Even feeling like this, the trio entered. As soon as the students recognized them, a tense silence followed. Distrustful stares were directed at the trio.

Seifer straitened his body to his full intimidating height. Aggressiveness and arrogance spilled in every step he took. A dangerous death glare adorned his face. He directed it especially to those who were stupid enough to be near or in their path. The pose walked right behind him. As Seifer, they walked straight to their full height. They also had a glare on their faces. It was not as powerful as Seifers' glare, but it meant serious business.

Students moved apart to give them space. Even in their predicament and Seifer's popularity of being a traitor, the disciplinary committee still has power over all of them. I was funny the way three persons could make a significant large group of students feel fear and nervousness.

The trio reached the cafeteria's counter. "My children" The old lady happily said. Rumors hadn't damped her way of interacting with the trio. "What can I get for you three?"

"The usual, please" The trio answered at the same time with a gentle smile on their faces. The spectators were in complete shock. They have never seen them smile or being polite to anyone at all. They had to be polite to Instructor Dinch because they didn't have another choice, but to someone else... It was like watching Discovery Channel. Oh, no! The lions are going to catch the zebra. Run zebra, run! (Very descriptive aren't I?)

"Marion, please bring the three orders that I separate a few minutes ago!" The old lady talked to someone from the kitchen's door. She always treated them in a very special way and, as a result, they were very polite and open to her.

A few minutes later, they were seating around the disciplinary committee table. No one could seat in that place at any time. Raijin was eating several sandwiches in a hurry and Fujin hit him from time to time to stop him from spilling his good on the rest of the team. Seifer laugh every time Fujin hit Raijin. While Fujin ate a huge salad, Seifer ate two sandwiches.

* * *

The walk to the classroom was a nightmare to Seifer. "Why he had to have classes with Chickenwuss? Why he couldn't have classes with Irvine or Selphie?" That thought made him stop walking for a few seconds.

"There was no way he could accept a playboy without brain as Irvine as his Instructor. Selphie, on the other hand, would have been a marvelous Instructor." Seifer thought as he resumes his walking. It wasn't because he thought she was better than the other two but, at least, he could see her small but curvy body move graciously every time she rambles. He loves nice boobs. What he saw in Rinoa? Now, He even wasn't sure anymore.

"Where are the others? I thought we had classes today, ya know!" Raijin's voice brought Seifer from his thoughts. He was walking to his seat without realizing anybody was there. Thanks Hyne only his friends saw him doing such an embarrassing act.

"Did Chickie gave us an instruction yesterday and I supposedly didn't pay attention? Damn, now I have to listen to that dawn chicken to not ridicule myself in front of him!" Seifer thought annoyed.

"Seifer, look! The whiteboard says to go to the room 213." Raijin exclaimed happily while Fujin inspected the whiteboard's instructions. "That room is at the end of this corridor, ya know!"

"213!" Fujin said as she walked outside the classroom. Seifer looked at Raijin puzzled by Fujin's reaction. Raijin just shrugged and both boys followed the girl in silence.

* * *

Loud chattering filled the already overcrowded classroom. The trio walked inside to take a seat. Seifer was at the front with his patented glare and the pose walked close behind him in the same way a bodyguard would walk behind a president. There were many new students taking Zell's class for the first time. "This is strange. Since when Squall aloud to introduce new students before the older ones get the chance to do their exams?"

Confusion settled inside the trio when they recognize several students from Irvine's class. "What are they doing here?" They thought completely puzzled, but before the trio could ponder the situation some more, Zell entered the classroom. "Hi everyone..!" Zell exclaimed in his most enthusiastic yet immature personification of himself. He had tons of those traits in his personality after all. "From now on, this is going to be our classroom and I will be your Instructor. For the ones that don't know me, I'm Instructor Dinch."

"What? So, Squall is changing tactics..." Seifer thought in confusion. "Today we will debate about the report you gave me a few days ago. Who wants to be the first to give me your opinion?" Zell continued on.

"But if they were new, they wouldn't know about the report, right?" Seifer began to ramble mentally to himself to the point that he missed part of the class.

"What I found very interesting was that Nostrotimus talked about the horrible creatures and Hyne!" A girl squealed effectively bringing Seifer back to reality. "I think its nonsense. They were in the middle of a depression and they needed something to believe in order to keep them going on!" Another girl contradicted.

"How you know it's just a made up story?" A guy countered back. "It's because is impossible!" The same girl answered as if she was the only one with the truth. Seifer was a little bit lost. How much time from class did he waste thinking? A nervous girl hesitantly raised her hand. Zell raised his hand to stop the bickering between his students.

"Okay Sarah, what is your opinion?" Zell asked the nervous girl. "I'm... a little bit lost... could you explain me the legend, Instructor?" So he wasn't the only one that didn't catch the debate. Thanks Hyne. Seifer thought grateful.

"You were in Irvine's group, right?" The girl timidly nods. "Ok, the legend says that when the worst creatures of darkness rise to suffocate Gaia, Hyne will awake and her habitants will have to join forces with Hyne to protect it from death and destruction." Zell told the story while the students heard him eagerly. The classroom was strangely silent.

"Oh, Come on! Who would believe in fairy tales?" Seifer exclaimed exasperated without realizing he said it aloud. "I agree with him!" The girl that talked earlier supported his line of thought. "The legend is true!" Several students react to her words. The debate continues for a few minutes until Zell stop it.

"Everyone, you are free to leave and don't forget to finish your homework for tomorrow." Zell conclude the class with this phrase. All the students began to rise from their seats. Seifer catches the stares from Raijin and Fujin. It was time to apply disciplinary measures. Every time they finished classes, they made a patrol over the garden to catch students failing to follow the garden's rules.

"Seifer, stay behind. We need to talk." Zell looked pointedly at the pose since they were approaching their surprised teammate. "Alone..." The pose panicked immediately, but Seifer told them to leave with an uncaring gesture. Deep inside, he was scared to death. What did he do to make Zell take this course of action? Damn he was doomed.

"What do you want?" Seifer asked in a very rude manner. He wasn't going to show to that damn chicken how scared and nervous he really was. He would rather die.

"You can add the title 'Instructor' into the question, you know." Zell commented as if he was talking about the weather to his best friend. Considering that his best friend was Squall, he was already familiar in how to handle this type of situations. Whoever knows how to deal with Squall, knows how to deal with any other being. Besides, he already knew how to read Squall, even better than Rinoa and Rinoa was very good at it.

"What do you want..." Oh, Hyne. How much he hated to acknowledge that Zell was the one with the upper hand. He hated the small man with all his heart. "...Instructor?"

"We need to talk about something important." Zell announced the news in a very business way.

"Like what?" Seifer barked back.

"We can't talk it here. We will discuss it in Squall's office."

"Why..?"

"I am not going to argue with you, Seifer. So, you better stop antagonizing with me and follow me." Zell commands with a tone of finality. It was extremely scaring to see how angry and how deadly serious he looked. Seifer stopped on his tracks immediately. If he disobey things will be worst than if he obeys. So, Seifer had no other way but to swallow his pride and agree with Zell. He reluctantly nods his head in affirmation.

Zell set the pace and Seifer followed close behind. Seifer was extremely angry and, at the same time, very scared. He wasn't sure if he had push Chickenwuss' buttons too far.

* * *

With this, I am going to finish this chapter. Sorry again for not updating last week. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter, Seifer will learn chocking news.


End file.
